


Love and Chicken Broth

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza misses her class and her boyfriend, Roy, wants to help her feel better even though she’s not the best patient. Modern AU Royai fluff with plenty of banter.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Love and Chicken Broth

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to derlaine for the name of the Group Chat. Thanks also to Emma, I’m gonna use yours in Unexpectedly.
> 
> Dedicated to Sonya, who sent me a beautiful picture prompt that spawned this.

**Love and Chicken Broth**

Monday mornings were the worst as far as Roy Mustang was concerned. He was running late and didn’t get a chance to grab his customary coffee before class. He checked his watch and stifled a yawn. The class was nearly over and his hand was numb from taking notes. **  
**

“You’re dismissed.” The professor surveyed her class. “Remember I want that essay next Friday, at 10 am, no excuses.”

“Great,” Roy muttered and stuffed his notebook into his backpack. “Not like we don’t have a billion things to do this week.”

His friend Hughes clapped him on the back. “You know you work better under a tight deadline.”

He rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Maybe it wouldn’t be quite so tight if we got started on our group project last weekend.”

Hughes looked offended as he gathered up his things. “Buddy, it was my birthday.”

Roy’s lips twitched and the pair left the lecture hall. He looked around at his classmates. There was still no sign of his girlfriend. He thought she might have snuck in during class. 

“Looks like Riza never turned up.” Roy furrowed his brow. “It’s not like her.” 

His friend shrugged. “I’m sure she is fine and you got her notes like a good boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Speaking of boyfriend duties, I must go and meet my darling, Gracia.” Hughes beamed at him. “I’ll message you later about the group project. We can get started tonight.”

Roy arched an eyebrow and Hughes stuck out his tongue.

“We’ll see,” Roy said. 

“Have a little faith, buddy.” Hughes waved over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

Hughes always seemed to forget about their academic duties when girls were involved. And this girl: Roy was pretty sure that Hughes was head over heels for her. That was saying a lot since it only took one smile for Hughes to declare his undying love. The man would just as easily fall out of love as he would fall into it. But it seemed like Gracia was different. Roy liked her and he thought she was good for his idiot best friend. For once Hughes wasn’t getting itchy feet. 

**********

Roy headed to his favourite on-campus cafe. After ordered a coffee, he found a table and took out his phone. There was nothing from Riza. He hadn’t seen her since their Friday night date because he spent the rest of the weekend at Hughes’ home for birthday celebrations. Riza normally wouldn’t even let a bad dose of a head cold keep her at home let alone a hangover. But he would have thought she would at least have texted him. Did he do something? Was she pissed at him? Did he drunk dial her in the middle of the night? He didn’t think so but he checked his call and message history just in case. He sighed in relief.

“Hey, Mustang!”

He looked up to see Rebecca Catalina walking towards him. “No Riza today?”

She sat down opposite him, her jaw set. “She’s sick. She spent all day yesterday with her head over the toilet. I hope you haven’t knocked her up or anything.”

Roy’s eyes widened and he leaned forward.in his seat. “Wa - what?” Blood roared in his ears, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

Rebecca’s serious expression melted into one of mirth. “Oh, you’re so easy.” She smirked. “Don’t worry it’s some bug she caught from one of those monsters she was babysitting.” 

Roy slumped back in his chair. “You evil, evil woman”

The woman chuckled. “Oh, Roy, your face! Relax, she messaged me this morning to say she was staying home.”

“Very funny, Catalina.” He rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn’t pregnant but she was sick. “Is she alright, does she need anything?”

Rebecca shrugged. “I cleared out of there sharpish yesterday morning and I stayed at Jean’s last night. I didn’t want to catch anything.”

“I think I’ll call and check in on her.”

“Aren’t you a good boyfriend?” Her expression softened. “Though, I don’t think she wants you to see her like this. Honestly, Roy, she looks like shit.”

“Well, she’ll have to put up with it.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, I’ve already seen her sick. Plenty of times since we were kids.”

She snorted. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you. You know as well as I do what a bad patient Riza is.”

*************

Roy let himself in with the spare key. There was no sound, not even the low hum of the television. She must be asleep. He walked into the kitchen and put down the flask. After his classes had ended for the day, he had gone home and made some chicken broth. As a kid, he was forced by his aunt to down the stuff but he always felt better afterwards. Since then, he had tweaked it to make it more palatable and he would go as far as saying it was delicious. Riza’s bedroom was just off the kitchen and he tapped lightly on the door not wanting to wake her up if she was still sleeping.

There was an answering groan and a “Go away, Becca.”

He chuckled. “It’s me.”

“Go away, Roy.”

“No,” he said firmly. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t suppose you’re going to go away so I guess.”

Cracking open the door, he looked inside. The curtains were closed, clothes were strewn on the floor and there was a bucket by the bed. It thankfully looked to be empty.

“Oh, Riza,” he murmured as he stepped inside. “You poor thing.”

“Don’t come too close or you will get sick too.” Her hair hung limply around her face and she looked paler than normal. 

“I don’t care,” he said. 

He stepped over the clothes on the floor and sat on the bed beside her.

“You look awful,” he said before enveloping her in a hug, “but still strangely hot.”

She chuckled weakly in his ear. “Sorry, Roy, not feeling very sexy right now.”

He pulled back and studied her. “Are you feverish?” He put his hand on her forehead. “You’re a little warm.”

Cocking an eyebrow, she smiled. “Did you come here to nurse me back to health?”

“Well, it is a medical fact that my very presence heals all ills.”

She punched his arm. “Why do I love you again?”

He kissed her temple. “I have no idea but I know I’m as lucky as hell.”

“You’re going to get sick too, you know,” she said softly. “Fool.”

“No matter, you’ll take care of me.” She rolled her eyes but Roy didn’t miss her soft smile. “Have you eaten today?”

She shook her head. “I thought I would starve it out.”

“You should try eating something.” He smirked. “Good thing, I brought you some chicken broth.”

Riza shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

“You’ll change your mind when you smell it.” He stood up. “You should take a shower. It might make you feel better.”

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward. “Roy, are you saying that I smell?”

“No, I just mean-”

She stood up a little unsteadily and pushed past him on her way to the ensuite bathroom.

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, Riza, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know!”

She still sounded angry. Shit, she had taken him up wrong. Use your words, Roy, and use them well, his aunt used to say. This time he had used his words but not well. He was an idiot.

“Will I get you a fresh pair of pyjamas?”

“Yes! Put them outside the door.”

The sound of the shower being turned on signalled the end of their conversation.

*********

After finding a pair of clean pyjamas, Roy left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen. He poured the chicken broth into a saucepan to heat it up. He turned on the kettle to make some tea in case she refused the broth.

While he waited for the food to heat up, he took out his phone. Mad Lads flashed up on his phone. It was the group chat name for his study group with Hughes and Heathcliff. The message was from Hughes.

**16:30**

**_Hughes: Mad lads, sorry, can we hold off on the group presentation prep tonight? We've got a long wait between classes tomorrow. We can do it then. My Gracia is making me dinner._ **

**16:35**

_**Heathcliff: No problem. Enjoy.** _

**16:39**

**_Great,_** Hughes replied. **_Hey, Roy, maybe check in with the love of your life instead of studying?_**

Typical Hughes. Roy rolled his eyes and typed, ** _Already at Riza’s. You better not flake on us tomorrow._**

He heard the water in the shower shut off and he put down his phone. He stirred the broth and turned it off. 

He went to check if Riza was back in her bedroom. When he looked in, she was sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“Hey,” he said. “Feel any better.”

She nodded. 

“Good. Sorry about earlier.”

She sighed. “Roy, I know you didn’t mean that. I just don’t like you seeing me… weak like this.”

He had known Riza for a long time but she has always been a proud person, something he knew he was guilty of himself at times. She liked to be the one to hold everyone together but she rarely let others return the favour.

“Riza, you can be weak with me, just like I can be with you. Every time I try and help you…” He bit his lip and walked into the room. He took her hands and sat down beside her. “Don’t push me away when you need me.”

Her face softened. “Don’t be so melodramatic. It’s just a bug, I’m not dying.”

“You love it.” He squeezed her hands and chuckled. “I was a little worried there when Rebecca told me you were puking your guts up.”

“Charming,” Riza muttered as she settled back against him.

“She told me she hoped I hadn’t knocked you up!”

She snorted. “Don’t worry, Roy. Not only am I sick but I’m also in the middle of a rather rough shark week. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I am very glad to hear that. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes.” She punched him in the arm as he disentangled himself from her. “I’m going to get that broth.”

He was halfway out the door before the protest left her lips. 

************

Roy poured the broth into a bowl. He grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. 

Riza glared at him as he returned to the room. “Honestly, Roy, that stuff is nasty and besides I’m not hungry.”

“It’s not nasty, Riza, I promise. I even made a few adjustments to make it taste better.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“Yes - I did and it tastes pretty good. You need to eat something.”

She shook her head again as Roy walked towards her holding out the bowl. 

She folded her arms and pouted. “Roy, I am not a child.”

“Stop acting like one then.”

turned her back to him.

“C’mon, Riza,” he pleaded, “just take a sip and if it’s truly awful I promise I will pour the rest down the sink.”

She shot him a dirty look. “Fine, just one sip.”

He bit back a smile and handed her the bowl and spoon. She wrinkled her nose as she lifted the spoon to her mouth. 

Looking at her expectantly, he crossed his fingers. “Well?”

“It’s better than your aunt’s.”

He punched the air. “See - I did improve it.”

She took another wary sip and Roy couldn’t hide his smile any more. 

“Fine - it’s not terrible,” she said. “I guess I’m hungrier than I thought. Are you happy now?” 

He sat down on the bed beside her and put an arm around her. “You’re a brave soldier, Riza Hawkeye.”

“And you’re a pain in the ass, Roy Mustang.” She took another sip. “You’ll make a great husband someday.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Was that a proposal?”

Riza nearly spat out her broth.

Rubbing her back, he bit back a laugh. “Hey, Riza, I’m just kidding.” 

She shot him a glare. “You’re supposed to make me feel better.”

**Fin**


End file.
